Certain Things
by stephell
Summary: This is in response to a Vinfeedback group celebration weekend challenge: Vin teaches someone something. COMPLETE


**Title: Certain Things**

**Author: Laurel**

**Universe: ATF**

**Summary: Anniversary Challenge: Vin teaches someone something**

**Language Warning: No way.**

**Feedback: Positive or Positive Constructive**

****

**Certain Things**

He was tired. He was tired and more than a little annoyed. He was a man who appreciated the niceties life had to offer, first-class seats on a plane, valet service, excellent wine, silk sheets, exquisite coffee, silk sheets. Silk sheets. Sleeping in. That's what he should be doing. He should be ensconced in bed, wrapped in his silk sheets and sleeping in. One of the niceties life had to offer was sleeping late, not driving around with a surly, moody, muttering sharpshooter who could only grumble occasionally and grunt that he should go faster. Faster? Ezra wondered, why on earth should he go faster? He should turn around and go faster to go back to bed; the sun wasn't even up yet.

He looked over at Vin who was curled tight in the passenger seat. It's not like there wasn't plenty of room for the lean man to stretch out. Vin was tense. Every fiber of his being sent out the message that the man was on edge. Ezra sighed and wondered what was wrong with his friend. He truly liked Vin and wanted to find out what was causing the usually quiet but cheerful man to disappear and be replaced by this silent, sullen man.

For the umpteenth time he wished Chris were around. Unfortunately Chris, Nathan, and Josiah were all out of town at a seminar. Nathan and Josiah were happy about the seminar. Both men enjoyed learning and networking with colleagues who held their respective interests. Chris had to go because there were some sessions on leadership and team building that he was required to take. He was also dangerously close to losing his diversity certification. If he didn't complete the session by the end of this week, he would be relieved of his command until he did complete the course. The federal government put a lot of stock in their diversity initiative.

Diversity. Hmph. The very thought brought a smile to Ezra's mouth. Team 7 was about as diverse a group as one could get. He could still hear Chris's tirade when Judge Travis had told him in no uncertain terms that it was now or never to get his recertification.

A slight noise from his right brought Ezra out of his reverie. He followed the direction of Vin's hand and obligingly turned the wheel causing the car to turn onto a bumpy dirt road.

His thoughts turned to the reason Vin had been staying with him for the last few days. Team 7 had completed another successful bust, but at a cost. Vin had done his usual stellar job in providing detailed plans of the warehouse as well as being their eagle eye from above. The team had taken in the criminals with only one shot being fired. Vin had fired one shot and one shot only. That was enough to keep the bad guys from trying anything. Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief when the all clear had sounded and Chris had ordered Vin to stand down his position. Vin had started to reply only to be cut off mid-sentence and then a terrifying crash was followed by an eerie silence.

Everyone had stood frozen for a moment before chaos erupted. Nathan shouted for Vin to answer him, Chris started running towards the sound while Buck held JD back with him and Josiah to cover the prisoners. Ezra had found himself sprinting towards the area where the crash had come from and skidded to a stop beside Chris. Both looked on in fear as Nathan knelt beside their fallen friend. Ezra took a moment to tear his eyes off Vin and look up to the platform he had been on. A ragged hole in the planking told the story.

The building was old and some parts had been damaged by water, and years of neglect. Vin had had the misfortune of putting a foot through a rotted part of the platform and his momentum had carried him through and down almost fifteen feet. Fortunately for Vin he fell where a couple of old couches and even a mattress had been stacked. Seems the warehouse was used by some of the unfortunate souls of Denver to escape the cold in the winter. Still, a thin, old mattress wasn't much of a cushion from almost fifteen feet above.

Lady Luck smiled down on Team 7, an ambulance ride, an ER examination, and an overnight stay in the hospital were all that were necessary, and Vin was released. A concussion, bruised ribs and shoulder, and aches everywhere were his reminders of the successful bust, that and the realization that he was not to be alone for at least a week or two preferably according to his doctor.

Buck and JD were more than willing to have Vin stay with them. Nathan refused to even consider the thought. The CDC was no place for a concussed man to rest, and he knew that Vin would only eat junk food if he stayed there. No, that was not a possibility. With the rest of the team heading off to the seminar, Ezra was the logical choice. Not that he minded. Vin was the perfect house guest. He was considerate, quiet, and neat. It was almost as if the man wasn't there.

That last thought made Ezra a little sad. He understood Vin's inclination to make sure he wasn't a bother. He practiced it himself. Foster children who were troublesome weren't kept for long. In Ezra's case, he kept quiet and out of trouble when he was growing up because he never knew how long Maude would leave him with friends of hers and he didn't want to wear out his welcome before she got back.

He had enjoyed having Vin for the first day. Mostly all he did was sleep and take his medication, well some of it. But after the first day Vin seemed to withdraw. Normally they wouldn't talk a lot but they would have some decent conversations on books or artwork. Vin loved to learn and had a keen eye for nuances in art, often surprising Ezra with his insight.

By the third day Vin was downright surly. He would answer Ezra's questions with tight clipped responses that were edged with anger. Ezra thought about contacting Chris but knew that the man would want nothing more than to come home early to sort Vin out. That would not allow him to complete his necessary seminar and would have bigger consequences down the road. He also knew that if he spoke to Buck or JD they would probably descend upon his domicile and try to cheer Vin up. Ezra didn't know what was wrong but he knew Vin well enough to know that attempts to cheer him up would only cause him to withdraw deeper into himself

So in the end, Ezra decided to do what he would want someone to do. He kept quiet. He allowed Vin his space and kept his own space. He didn't press for answers and none were forthcoming. He was pleasantly surprised when Vin sought him out last evening after dinner and asked for this favor. Hoping that it would lead to some insight he readily agreed. Of course that was at 8:00 at night while sipping a brandy. Now it was just after 5:00 in the morning and he hadn't even had a cup of coffee.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted as Vin motioned him to stop. Complying he set the brake and turned off the engine. He barely had completed the actions when Vin was out of the car and walking away. Sighing, Ezra reached into the back and pulled out the blanket that he kept there in case of emergencies. He got out of the car carrying the blanket and followed Vin.

It wasn't far. When he reached Vin he was already settled on the cold hard ground with his back to the rock, his eyes searching the sky. Ezra stood there for a few moments alternately watching Vin and then searching the sky.

"Mr. Tanner, is there some reason we have awoken at the abominable hour of…I don't even want to mention the time, driven out here with a rapidity that defies logic only to sit and stare at the sky? We could, correction, you could have done that in the comfort of my home while I was left peacefully sleeping until a more civilized time of the day."

His words were met with silence. Vin looked as though he hadn't even heard Ezra. Sighing with frustration Ezra looked closer at Vin. He noticed his eyes were staring off at some far off place but they were filled with sorrow. Concerned that his friend appeared to be in such emotional pain Ezra did something that he only hoped Maude would never hear about. He sat down on the dirt and leaned back against the rock, his shoulder pressing ever so lightly against Vin's. Then he just sat quietly. Finally, after several long moments, Vin spoke. His words were so soft Ezra had to strain to hear them.

"My ma died today, 22 years ago."

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that. For once, Ezra had nothing to say. He sat still, barely daring to breathe.

"We used to wake up early and sit outside and watch the sunrise; didn't matter if it was the middle of the winter. She'd bundle us up in as many layers as possible and out we go."

Ezra chanced a surreptitious look at Vin and saw the glisten in his eyes. Ezra realized his own felt a bit moist. Damn allergies.

"The last time we did that, right 'fore she died, she told me…Vin, there are certain things you can always count on in this world. The sun always rises in the east; and I will always love you."

With that he was silent. Ezra let out the breath he had been holding and sat thoughtfully. Then he quietly spread out the blanket he had carried and draped it over both their legs. He smiled a little as Vin reached out and pulled his half up to his chest.

Both men sat there long after the sun rose. Each lost in their own thoughts about the certain things in life. Ezra knew that there was at least one other thing he could add to that list, friendship. His friendship with Vin he knew he could always count on.

June 2006


End file.
